


Ashes Ashes

by hishn_greywalker



Series: We All Fall Down [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Deathfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda fic of sorts for my fic We All Fall Down (Part One). But the kid who killed the thing that got the Winchester boys? Yeah, that's how he was known, for a long while. Because the Winchester boys were <i>famous</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caithream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caithream).



> Originally found [here](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/24243.html?thread=182451#t182451)

_[](http://caithream.livejournal.com/profile)_[**caithream**](http://caithream.livejournal.com/): That never even crossed my mind, that if one (or both) of them died an unusual death, other hunters scouring the newspapers would automatically pick up on it.  
[](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile)[__**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/): I don't know if they would. It was one thought.

Who knows if they'd even be found? Maybe they die in the woods and it's ten years later they're found. Or maybe they die and they're eaten or taken or dissolved or something and no one ever knows. But maybe they're not, and instead they're random guys with a bunch of fake id's, and HEY, this kid was dead once, but then not and he escaped AGAIN? wtf, but whatever, he's DEAD AGAIN! and so's his kid brother. There'd be a small obit "wanted criminal found dead" on page eleven, with the one below it being "brother found dead along side wanted criminal". Maybe they'd get a small story in section R, page 19, bottom corner under the HUGE almost full page penny's add. Or maybe not. Maybe they don't even say they're wanted criminals, maybe they're just say that two men, Dean and Sam Winchester, brother's, were found dead, no real good explanation why. Both from Kansas, no address, no family, just a car. Which has been impounded, btw. Next obit, please.

But... [this is one way](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/24243.html) and it's a good way and some day that hunter that circles the obit in red will pass through on Jo and Ellen and over a beer they'll hear the story of the Winchester boys (who's names were Dean and Sam), two kid hunter's who grew up traveling the country hunting ghosts and demons and everything else they could. One of 'em, you know, he tried to be normal. He wanted to go to college. Got a pre-law degree. But some demon, same one who killed his mother (the story teller will tip a beer in the listener's direction, nodding, to accent the point. Because it's Important), the same one that got his girl and so he hit the road with his brother. Then the story would move on, hitting a few key kills and then they'd tell them about how they hooked back up with their Daddy, but the old man was killed by that Same Damn Demon and how, they did, in the end, get it. But the two boys, they'd been hunting for so long now, the revenge, it didn't matter. Debt settled, yeah and well, but they still hunted because they didn't know how to _not_. And then, one day, they died. Went out hunting, went out with a bang.

Then the story would move on, talking about things, drunken talk of years past. But the kid who killed the thing that got the Winchester boys? Yeah, that's how he was known, for a long while. Because the Winchester boys were _famous_. They'd killed for so long - since before anyone knew. They were true hunter's, through and through, and did you know they could take out a Wendigo by themselves? Yeah, they did, and one of them, he'd been out of the business for four years or so before that. Only one or two hunts on him since then. But he sure picked back up quick. And help you god, if you ever got on their wrong side. And you didn't ever want to get in between 'em, because they were awfully protective of each other. Especially the older one of the his kid brother. But them two, in a fight, back to back? That, everyone said, was something the earth wasn't ever gonna be graced with again. It was beautiful, and something you were scared of, but to mesmerized to look away from.

And every time the kid who killed the thing that got the Winchester brothers found something he just couldn't quite get his mind around, there was an answer out there, usually in the form of a story about something the Winchester boys ran across once, or if not them, their Daddy. Because the Winchester boys? If anyone could do it, it was them. And did you ever hear how they got a Wedigo on their _own_?  



End file.
